Reunion
by Sideslip
Summary: Takes place during the episode "Con Job" from Transformers: Prime.  Ratchet and Wheeljack meet again after a long separation.


Title: Reunion  
Verse: Prime  
Rating: R  
Other Characters: Optimus, brief mentions of others  
Warnings: plug and play, sparks  
Summary: What else happened while Wheeljack was on Earth?

A/N: Here is one little plot bunny that managed to get away from the bunny farm. This is a one-shot. Also, this is my first Ratchet/Wheeljack story. Enjoy.

(I do not own Transformers.)

* * *

"You should not have come here."

"I didn't know you were here."

"You should have known as soon as you heard Bulkhead's voice," muttered the first mech.

"I hoped you were here but I didn't know for certain. The Decepticons could have offlined you," the second mech said softly.

There was a heavy sigh before Ratchet spoke. "Of course you wouldn't know for certain if I was here," he acknowledged. "The bond is so muted right now I can barely sense you even with you here in the same room."

Wheeljack approached the medic and gently placed a servo on his arm. "We agreed it was what we had to do. Prime could only take a small team. You know that meant one medic, two scouts, and two front-liners."

Ratchet allowed the smooth voice of the Wrecker to wash over him and filter into his spark. Sadly he said, "We lost Cliffjumper." He paused. "We could really use you here."

"You know I can't stay. My mission has not been completed." Wheeljack didn't elaborate and Ratchet knew better than to ask. "Besides," Wheeljack continued, "looks like you've got help from the humans."

"We could use an engineer," Ratchet grumbled.

Wheeljack smiled knowing he was getting the medic closer to saying what was really in his processor. "Looks like you've done alright so far. Again, give the humans some credit. They are quite adaptable from what I've seen."

Ratchet snorted but said nothing. Wheeljack took a step closer. "Just say it, Ratch," the Wrecker gently prodded.

Ratchet offlined his optics and thought for a moment. Wheeljack was a talented engineer as well as a formidable warrior. A mech became a Wrecker by invitation only. Ratchet still found it amazing that underneath it all, Wheeljack could be one of the most tender-sparked mechs Ratchet had ever known. Onlining his optics again he turned to look at the mech beside him.

"I need you here," he said softly.

Wheeljack smiled at finally hearing Ratchet admit his desire. He raised his other servo and gently cupped the medic's cheekplate rubbing a digit along the medic's lip components. "You can have me tonight. It will be enough to re-strengthen the bond. I know we both want more but for now we have to take what we can."

Ratchet nodded and silently led the way to his private quarters. Once they were inside with the door locked they embraced and stayed that way for several long minutes. Eventually, Wheeljack whispered, "Ratch, open your end of the bond."

Hesitantly Ratchet did as asked and was nearly overwhelmed at being able to feel his bondmate's presence again through the link between them.

::Jack,:: Ratchet murmured through the bond, ::I've missed you.::

Wheeljack responded with a soft kiss to Ratchet's lips which quickly deepened into a passionate declarations of intent.

Ever mindful of the sensory panels Wheeljack had on his back, Ratchet allowed himself to be guided to his berth and gently pressed to his back. Wheeljack covered Ratchet with his own frame his lips never leaving the medic's. Ratchet was far from idle with his servos reaching up to play with Wheeljack's wheel wells along his shoulders. This pulled a soft moan from the Wrecker's vocalizer. Breaking the kiss he whispered hoarsely, "You still haven't lost your touch, Ratch."

Ratchet responded by burying his mouth into Wheeljack's neck cables and reaching down to play with the wheel wells along his mate's legs slowly running servos along the edges and eventually pressing his servos into the back of Wheeljack's sensitive knee joints. This earned the medic a deep groan of want.

Wheeljack retaliated by shifting a bit and softly suckling the edge of Ratchet's chevron. The medic gasped and stilled under his lover. Wheeljack smiled and pulled one of the medic's arms so he could reach Ratchet's servos. The Wrecker heard a deeply pleasured moan from Ratchet as he suckled the medic's servos one at a time. When he reached the last digit he proceeded to engulf it with his mouth causing the medic to write with pleasure. Ratchet growled and reached for one of Wheeljack's sensory panels with his free servo. The Wrecker arched into the medic grinding their interface panels together in the process. Four servos suddenly reached for the cables which were exposed once the panels had retracted. The cables were hastily unspooled and connected to opposing ports without ceremony. Both mechs stiffened as their systems began to synchronize. It had been so long since they had made this connection and both were impatient to delve into the other's systems.

The two mechs raced through each other's systems desperate to push the other's passion to even greater heights. It wasn't long before their chestplates were parting and their sparkchambers split open. Each paused for a moment to gaze at the other's spark. Wheeljack then slowly lowered his frame over Ratchet's until their sparks touched and then merged. Their bond flooded with love through the direct contact of their sparks.

The two mechs remained connected by their interface cables for the rest of the night. They were in a frenzy to merge their sparks as many times as possible and they strained each time to maintain each merge for as long as possible.

The next morning the two mechs disconnected from each other without saying a word. Each of them clamped down on the bond between them and quietly left Ratchet's quarters. No one saw them leave.

* * *

The ground bridge shut down after the mechs and humans had passed through it leaving only Ratchet and Optimus in the control room of the hidden bunker. Optimus noticed that the medic continued to gaze at the spot where the group had disappeared. Optimus hated the war and what it had done to their kind. Lovers and bondmates had to endure separation. Optimus was not certain which category his medic and the Wrecker fell into and did not ask. Instead, he nodded to Ratchet and then vowed in his spark to end this war so the couple could be reunited.


End file.
